As conventional methods for printing on a fabric, handwriting and screen printing methods have been mainly employed. Presently, inkjet recording methods are more often employed because they enable very simple continuous dyeing even on a long fabric. In addition, water-based inks containing pigments as coloring agents attract more attention as inks for printing. This is because the conventional inks containing dyes as coloring agents give clear images and have a broader reproducible color gamut, but have lower light resistance. Further, such conventional inks require complicated post processes such as fixing of inks on fabrics, rinsing of fabrics, and waste solution disposal.
In addition to a method including printing the water-based ink with pigments on a white fabric, the following method is mainly performed which includes removing beforehand the color of a fabric dyed in a deep color with a discharging agent at a portion where inks are to be printed, and thereafter printing the water-based inks with pigments. Here, in the latter method for inkjet textile printing, the color of the fabric itself with the pigments removed therefrom is regarded as white. Accordingly, when the inks are printed on the portion with its color removed therefrom, the clearness of images is problematically insufficient.
To solve the problem, the following method is proposed in which a fabric treated with a treatment solution that contains a cationic compound such as a water-soluble polyvalent metal ion and a cationic resin is dyed white at a portion where inks are to be printed with a white-pigment water-based ink without discharging coloring matter even in the case of a fabric with a deep color, and thus the image printed on the fabric is clearly sharpened (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 4). Disadvantageously, these methods do not give a sufficient degree of whiteness, and properties such as the drape of a fabric, the durability of an ink coat, and washing fastness are also still insufficient.
In the case that a conventional treatment solution is used, problematically, remaining marks (remaining marks indicate treatment solution-derived white marks remain in non-printed areas on the treatment agent-coated surface of a textile printed product) appear on a fabric.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication H7-119047    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-226781    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication 2001-098473    Patent Document 4: Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-320656